lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1606
Report #1606 Skillset: Skill: Bearhug Org: (None) Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Xenthos's comment, Solution 3. Problem: With a recent bug with bearhug, discussion was raised on the envoys channel about the state of bearhug. Some suggestions were put forth and I would like to keep the floor open for comment and allow some solutions to be put forth. The previous effect of crushedchest at Demigod+ was damage and crushedchest, with an instakill if the target is below 25% health and has crushedchest. At this time, we are holding at just the 25% health. Some concerns were made about the balance of either option, and suggestions such as adding a power requirement to the instakill portion (and potentially increasing the damage it deals if it doesn't instakill) were put forward. I am putting up this report for discussion and eventually voting before making any change to garner further input and see where we want to go with this. 0 R: 2 Solution #1: Reinstate the CrushedChest requirement and afflicting capability. 2 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a power cost to the instakill portion of bearhug. R: 0 Solution #3: Other: Please Comment. Player Comments: ---on 1/27 @ 03:32 writes: My idea was as follows: Make the Demi power of bearhug work on denizens with the same formula as the current demi+ bearhug (it is not super powerful, per Falmiis). Make the Demi+ power do increased damage to denizens (same DPS as whips, but keeping its current damage type). Add a power option to the Demi+ power that does (slightly) increased damage against players with the instakill if health is below 25%. This way bearhug is usable as a demi power, demi+ is useful, but restricted from mass spam due to a power cost. ---on 1/27 @ 04:12 writes: Just wanted to comment that this sounds similar to Stag Gore, which costs 2p and is a 10p Transcendant skill. So I think atleast at minimum, it needs a power cost to go with its use. ---on 1/27 @ 05:12 writes: I could support the above Xenthos comment. ---on 1/30 @ 08:11 writes: I like Xenthos' idea ---on 2/4 @ 05:27 writes: I could support xenthos' comment. ---on 2/7 @ 06:47 writes: Crushedchest doesn't really make sense in conjunction with the instakill. Xenthos's idea sounds good. Around 3 power is probably reasonable (power taken only if it kills). ---on 2/7 @ 23:17 writes: As a note, my idea has power-per-use instead of only on kill so that you don't just spam it for damage until it works (that's not ideal, in my opinion). ---on 2/8 @ 04:31 writes: For the kill I'd request a new syntax then. BEARHUG (KILL), or whatever fits. Kill version would take power on attempt like you say. Then our lovely bears could still hug to their heart's content for normal bearhug damage amounts. ---on 2/9 @ 01:09 writes: The damage on the non-instakill would need to be significant or there would be no reason for using it. ---on 2/10 @ 00:32 writes: Ixion: I completely agree with that. That is what I meant by "add a power option" (perhaps I was not clear enough on that aspect). ---on 2/16 @ 05:26 writes: I like Xenthos's idea as well. ---on 2/16 @ 06:11 writes: I like Xenthos's idea, Falmiis brings up a fair point with it. ---on 2/26 @ 20:47 writes: Support for Xenthos' commented idea, agreeing that it would need to have a significant damage on non-insta. ---on 2/28 @ 09:37 writes: I also like the Xenthos idea with ixions comments on it.